


Los días contados

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teikou Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Nijimura no para de ausentarse y de irse de los entrenamientos antes de tiempo, así que Momoi y sus amigos llegan a la conclusión más lógica de todas: Nijimura se va a morir. Eso o que les está ocultando algo importante, de modo que deciden indagar en el asunto como malamente pueden.Sale mal. Claro que sale mal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Cuánto tiempo! Resulta que estaba mirando mi carpeta de fics inacabados de knb y me encontré con este fic. Ni recordaba esta historia ni tampoco entiendo por qué no la publiqué en su momento (2017), teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba acabada. En fin, espero que os guste.

Momoi arrugó la nariz. Cuando el entrenador había comunicado que ahora el capitán del equipo sería Akashi, nadie dudó del porqué; iba a ser por el bien del equipo. La decisión en sí era extraña porque, aunque ya no fuese un jugador decisivo en la cancha, Nijimura seguía siendo el corazón de Teikou y un capitán excelente. Por supuesto, al ver que su sustituto sería Akashi, todos los miembros del primer equipo se quedaron con cara pensativa y un evidente _ah, pues tiene sentido_ en sus ojos. Nijimura era increíble, pero Akashi era un genio.

Sin embargo, ahora que Nijimura parecía cada día más cansado y hasta se permitía el lujo de faltar a veces a los entrenamientos, todo cobró un poco más de sentido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que a Nijimura-senpai le pasa algo —comentó Momoi preocupada, abrazándose a su bloc de notas.

Momoi estaba convecida de que ahora Aomine intentaría rebatir con alguna barbaridad; lo que hizo, en realidad, fue palidecer un poco. Si es que en el fondo él también tenía su corazoncito.

—¿Pero en qué plan? —preguntó.

—Ahora que Momoi-san lo comenta —Kuroko dio un sorbo a su botellín de agua templada—, a veces veo a Nijimura-senpai hablando con Akashi-kun o con el entrenador antes de marcharse.

—¡Es verdad! Así que sus faltas deben de estar justificadas.

—Claro que lo están. —Aomine frunció el ceño—. Sería el colmo que Niji, precisamente El Niji, se escaquease así por las buenas. Ni que fuera Haizaki.

—Entonces, ¿vosotros creéis que…? —Momoi apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza—. ¿Creéis que todo esto tiene algo que ver con que ahora Akashi-kun sea el capitán?

Ni Aomine ni Kuroko encontraron las palabras necesarias para poder responder.

—Sea como sea —dijo Kuroko en voz baja—, solo espero que Nijimura-senpai esté bien.

*

Akashi permanecía de brazos cruzados y gesto severo, con la mirada clavada en cada uno de los movimientos de los jugadores del primer equipo. Momoi se acercó a él como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Hoy se están esforzando un montón —dijo ella con una sonrisa inquieta.

No quería que se notase demasiado que no estaba ahí para alabar a los chavales del equipo, sino para indagar un poco en cierta cuestión. Momoi hizo un escaneo visual del gimnasio y no paró hasta dar con la figura de Nijimura, que estaba practicando el dribleo con Sekiguchi. Su velocidad seguía tan envidiable como de costumbre y no parecía estar preocupado o distraído, de modo que Momoi suspiró con alivio. Esto último, por supuesto, no pudo pasar desapercibido ante un capitán que parecía más una cámara de vigilancia que un perro pastor.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —preguntó con tono severo.

—Bueno, últimamente Nijimura-senpai sale antes de tiempo de entrenar y ando algo preocupada por él. Akashi-kun, ¿tú sabes algo?

A Akashi no pareció gustarle mucho la pregunta, a juzgar por cómo se le abrieron los ojos un milímetro más de lo normal. Alguien normal no se habría fijado en un detalle tan nimio. Claro está que Momoi no era alguien normal.

—Nijimura-san está bien —contestó finalmente—. Simplemente hay ciertos asuntos de los que se tiene que hacer cargo.

Momoi volvió a mirar a Nijimura antes de morder uno de los extremos de su bolígrafo.

 

*

—Resulta que ayer Tetsu y yo fuimos a tomar un helado y vimos a Nijimura por ahí —explicó Aomine mientras observaba las albóndigas que había ante él. Igual se estaba imaginando que eran balones de baloncesto.

O tetas. Mejor no ahondar en ese asunto.

—Sí. Y sabemos que Nijimura-senpai no vive por esa zona —continuó Kuroko.

Ante tamaña revelación, solo quedaba una reacción posible.

—Espera —Kise abrió los ojos como platos—, ¡¿habéis ido a por un helado y no me habéis invitado?!

—Coño, Kise, céntrate —gruñó Aomine.

—No hay por qué sacar las cosas de quicio. Tal vez haya tenido que ir a hacer un recado —apostilló Midorima. Por muy sensato que pudiese sonar, era imposible que no perdiese credibilidad cuando iba por ahí con una toalla al hombro.

Decía que aquel era su objeto de la suerte. Murasakibara intentó limpiarse la boca con ella, pero Midorima, más rápido que en un momento crítico de un partido, le dio un manotazo.

—O fue a dar un paseo… —Murasakibara, mirando mal a Midorima, se acarició la mano.

—O fue a por un helado con sus amigos, como hace la gente decente —protestó, cómo no, Kise.

Todos los presentes en aquella mesa llegaron al acuerdo tácito de que sería mejor ignorar a Kise en lo que quedase de almuerzo.

—¿Y si le preguntamos directamente? —propuso Momoi, demostrando ser la más inteligente del grupo.

Tampoco es que habiendo gente como Aomine ahí hubiese mucha competencia. Seguramente Kuroko había pensado algo parecido, pero no lo había dicho porque era más bien callado.

—No se me había ocurrido —dijo Kuroko—. Es una gran idea, Momoi-san.

—Ay, Tetsu-kun… —Se echó las manos a las mejillas, momento idóneo para que Aomine le robase un tomate cherry de su ensalada—. ¡Aomine-kun!

—¿Qué? ¡Si nunca te los comes!

—¿Cómo me los voy a comer si cuando voy a hacerlo, vas tú y me los robas?

La discusión entre Momoi y Aomine fue la tapadera perfecta para que Akashi, que llegaba ahora con su bandeja con una abominable ensalada de patata, no sospechase nada de nada.

*

Fiel a su plan, Momoi se vio inspirada por el espíritu aventurero y emprendió un viaje hacia el aula de 3-A. Sonrió un poco al recordar la sorpresa de Kise al descubrir que Nijimura, en efecto, estaba en la clase de los listos.

En el aula no había mucha gente, pero  los que sí que estaban, casi todos chicos, se quedaron mirando a Momoi como si hubiese irrumpido en terreno sagrado. Al fondo, espatarrado como si fuese un Aomine de la vida, estaba Nijimura con cara de criminal y con sus labios de ánade furiosa sobre la pajita de un delicioso zumo de melocotón.

Momoi se acercó al marco de la puerta y tragó saliva.

—¿Nijimura-senpai? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Nijimura se fijó rápido en si Momoi traía comida (recordaba con cierto horror unas galletas que le había preparado el año pasado) y luego, ya casi por orgullo, si llevaba consigo una carta de amor o algo así. Estaba con una cara tan seria que difícilmente se iría a confesar, por no mencionar que estaba loquita por Kuroko; aun así, Nijimura, pese a estar en la clase de los listos, era solamente un chaval de quince años.

Mientras el pobre Nijimura se perdía en sus pensamientos, Momoi analizó un poco la situación: Nijimura solía almorzar en el comedor, pero desde hacía ya varias semanas no se le veía el pelo por allí. Cabría pensar que ahora tomaría comida casera. El pan de curry que se estaba zampando, sin embargo, desmontó un poco las teorías de Momoi.

Aun así, ahí había algo que fallaba.

—A decir verdad, estamos algo preocupados por ti, Nijimura-senpai —dijo una vocecilla que no era la de Momoi.

Momoi y Nijimura dieron un brinco al notar que Kuroko estaba al lado de ellos, mirándoles con una cara imperturbable.

—¡Tetsu-kun!

—¡JODER! —Nijimura dio un paso hacia atrás y se golpeó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

—Lo siento. Pensé que sabíais que estaba aquí.

Era un milagro que Kuroko no hubiese caído tendido en el suelo tras la mirada de furia que le dedicó Nijimura. Estaba perdiendo facultades.

—Lo que Tetsu-kun dice es verdad. —Momoi continuó con el corazón aún algo acelerado por el susto—. Estamos un poco preocupados por ti y, bueno, queríamos saber si estás bien.

Podría establecerse un debate sobre si la curvatura casi imposible de los labios de Nijimura constituía una respuesta de por sí. Alzó una ceja.

—Mira que tenéis imaginación. ¿Tengo pinta de estar mal o qué?

Kuroko reparó en lo poco seguro que parecía Nijimura mientras formulaba aquella pregunta.

—Y venga, id a comer. Sobre todo tú, Kuroko, que no te vendría nada mal crecer un poco —Nijimura frunció el ceño.

Con esas palabras cargadas de dulzura y afecto, Nijimura volvió a clase dando un bocado a su almuerzo de cien yenes.

—Tetsu-kun, ¿qué opinas? —Momoi se fijó en que Kuroko tenía los puños apretados—. Yo he notado a Nijimura-senpai algo raro.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Nos está ocultando algo. —Kuroko bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza—. Pero no podemos exigirle que nos cuente lo que le pasa.

La misma sonrisa voló a los labios de Momoi. Era verdad: si Nijimura no quería contarles la verdad, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, no era como si fueran _amigos_ (de hecho, Nijimura parecía sentir cierta aversión hacia esa palabra), sino los mocosos a los que siempre les tenía que gritar por armar jaleo.

*

—¿Y decís que estaba tenso? —Aomine entrecerró los ojos—. Oye, no estará enfermo, ¿no?

—Igual falta porque tiene que ir al hospital o algo —dijo Musakibara.

—¡No digáis esas cosas! —Momoi dio un pisotón en el suelo—. Aunque… ¿y si es verdad?

Se quedaron en silencio. Estaban tan acostumbrados a ver a Nijimura tan fuerte, siempre tan vivo y con energía para parar un carro, perseguir a Haizaki, hacer un mate y poner caras raras que nunca se les ocurrió que él, al igual que el resto de la humanidad, pudiese caer enfermo.

Pero menuda enfermedad tenía que ser para que lo destituyesen como capitán y tuviese que salir antes de tiempo de los entrenamientos, y eso cuando no faltaba directamente. Se estaban temiendo lo peor.

Se iba a morir.

—Lo que tenéis que hacer es seguirle y ya está —proclamó Kise como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Midorima puso los ojos en blanco. Murasakibara bostezó. Aomine, más despierto, le dio una colleja.

—Sí, ¡y nos colamos en su casa, si te parece!

—Es que de verdad, Kise-kun, tienes unas ideas de lo más estúpidas —Kuroko no quiso admitir que se le había cruzado la misma idea por la mente.

 —Haced lo que queráis —dijo Midorima. Eso significaba “adelante” en su idioma—, pero como Akashi se entere, yo no os cubriré.

—Yo le echaré la culpa a Kise-chin y punto.

Nadie quiso hacer caso a las protestas de Kise.

—Vale, ahora la pregunta es —Midorima se puso bien las gafas—, ¿quién irá a seguir a _Nijimura_?

El problema no era el acto de seguirle en sí, que podía ser deplorable a nivel moral o no según se mirase, sino el peligro de que Nijimura les pillase con las manos en la masa. Nadie quiso decir en alto que ahí caía un tirón de orejas de los fuertes fijo.

—Kuro-chin es invisible, que vaya él.

—¡Kurokocchi no puede ir solo! ¿Y si le pasa algo?

—¿Y qué quieres, ir tú? Con lo cantoso que eres, fijo que Niji te pilla a kilómetros de distancia —farfulló Aomine.

—Entonces iré yo —propuso Momoi.

—Buena idea. Claro, con Momoi nunca se enfada ni se muestra abiertamente hostil —dijo Midorima.

—Claro, porque es una tía. Anda que no es listo el Niji.

Aomine estaba dando a entender algo que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el bocachancla de Kise, tuvo el valor de discutirle.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Nijimura se quedó entrenando hasta el final, de modo que no iba a ser necesario recurrir a alguna estratagema estúpida para salir antes de tiempo. Eso sí, se duchó y vistió con tal velocidad que Kuroko por poco tuvo que renunciar a la higiene e ir por ahí oliendo a cabra. Sintió verdadera lástima por Momoi.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando vio que Nijimura se había quedado a charlar con Akashi.

—Un momento —dijo Midorima—. Kuroko, hay algo que tengo que darte.

Kuroko lo miró sin saber muy bien qué esperar de él.

—Nijimura es cáncer, así que puede quedarse con mi objeto de la suerte hoy. A mí ya me ha ayudado.

Las palabras nobles de Midorima perdieron un poco su esplendor cuando le hizo entrega a Kuroko de un calcetín de bebé. Momoi, aun con todo, quiso sonreír de todo corazón.

—Ya que Mido-chin lo hace… —Murasakibara, como si se viese obligado por alguna fuerza invisible, sacó un _maiubo_ de la cartera—. Este es el sabor favorito de Niji-chin-senpai, creo.

—Chicos… —Momoi juntó las manos, completamente esperanzada, y Kuroko la contempló relajado. Se sentía mucho más confiado ahora.

Midorima y Murasakibara miraron al que, en teoría, debería ser el siguiente en aportar su granito de arena.

—¿Yo? —Kise se señaló. No era cuestión de decir en alto que apenas conocía a Nijimura y que le daba igual—. Emm, un momento.

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la chapa con su propia cara y lo dejó con cuidado en la palma de la mano de Kuroko.

—¡¿Pero para qué va a querer Nijimura esa mierda?! —Aomine pegó tal grito que por poco lo dejó sordo y, lo que es peor, llamó la atención tanto de Akashi como de Nijimura.

—Qué cutrada… —Murasakibara por poco cogió la chapa y la tiró a la basura. Reprimió sus instintos, pero ganas no le faltaban.

Miraron hacia ellos, sí, pero no parecieron registrar su tema de conversación. Bien.

—¡Bueno, pues a ver qué aportas tú! —Kise pasó de enfadarse a poner una sonrisilla de superioridad en tiempo récord. Había pillado a Aomine.

—Yo… —Aomine se envalentonó— Voy a ir con Tetsu y Satsuki.

—Kuroko y Momoi pueden pasar desapercibidos, pero tú…

Midorima tenía la razón: alguien tan alto y ruidoso difícilmente no llamaría la atención de la gente. Y por mucho que Nijimura pudiese parecer un despistado a simple vista, lo cierto era que tenía unas dotes de observación dignas de admirar. No todo el mundo podía llegar a ser capitán de Teikou, a fin de cuentas.

—Ya, pero… —Se rascó la nuca—. Quiero ir, ¿vale? Además, Tetsu y Satsuki son unos ñordos, así que igual se pierden o algo…

Perderse mientras seguían a alguien era una tarea complicada; sin embargo, Kuroko y Momoi estaban demasiado ocupados admirando las nobles intenciones de Aomine como para discutir su lógica.

—¡Ay, pero si estás preocupadísimo por Nijimura-senpai!

—¡Cállate, Satsuki!

Justo en ese instante, Nijimura se despidió de Akashi y salió del gimnasio prácticamente corriendo. Era hora de seguirle los talones. Aomine iba a salir disparado tras él, pero Kuroko tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para tirarle de la manga de la camiseta.

—Así vamos a levantar sospechas. Tranquilízate, Aomine-kun.

Lo más difícil iba a ser pasar por delante de Akashi sin parecer que estaban a punto de atracar un banco. Kuroko aprovechó sus dotes como hombre fantasma para evaporarse y cargarle el muerto a Aomine. En eso consistía la verdadera amistad.

Aomine sudó.

Momoi tragó saliva.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Akashi con una amabilidad que hizo que Momoi, Aomine y Kuroko se sintiesen unos criminales de verdad.

—Tú también —respondió Aomine con muchísima dignidad.

Luego se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y quiso golpearse la cabeza contra un muro.

*

Perseguir a alguien que prácticamente estaba corriendo no era tarea sencilla, y menos aún cuando uno iba acompañado de la chica más lenta de todo el instituto y de un chaval que se ponía a vomitar después de correr dos minutos seguidos.

*

Por suerte para todos, Nijimura aminoró el ritmo y pasó a caminar como un ejecutivo agobiado. Confirmado: no se iba a morir. Alguien enfermo no tenía tantas energías tras un día entero de clases y un entrenamiento exhaustivo de baloncesto.

—Lo que cabría esperarse del antiguo capitán de Teikou… —comentó Momoi sudando la gota gorda—. Si sigue así, podrá hacer de la resistencia su punto fuerte.

—Para lo que juega, no creo que le vaya a servir de mucho —dijo Aomine limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Sus amigos lo miraron con acusación—. ¿Qué? Es verdad. No digo que me parezca bien, pero es lo que hay.

Reflexiones aparte, Nijimura no paraba de mirar el móvil, tan intranquilo que su desasosiego se podía apreciar a varios metros de distancia.

Tal vez eso no fuese lo único que se percibía desde la distancia, a juzgar por cómo Nijimura se dio media vuelta de repente.

Aomine le agarró la muñeca a Satsuki y la atrajo hacia su pecho, ocultándose ambos tras el tronco de un árbol que poco tapaba. Nijimura debió de pensar que se trataba de una parejita pastelosa en un momento de intimidad pública.

A Kuroko no hacía falta ocultarlo. Él ya era de por sí su mejor escondite.

—¡Aomine-kun, so bruto! ¡Y encima con Tetsu-kun delante…! —contestó toda acalorada, dándole golpecitos a Aomine en el pecho.

Aomine no entendía ni a qué venían sus quejas, pero la dejó estar. No era momento para discutir, sino para perseguir al excapitán del equipo de baloncesto.

*

Empezaron a temerse lo peor cuando vieron carteles que indicaban la dirección del hospital.

Ya se divisaba el hospital a lo lejos y Nijimura no tenía pinta ninguna de cambiar ahora de dirección.

Cuando vieron que, en efecto, Nijimura entraba en el hospital, dudaron sobre qué hacer a continuación. Seguirle por el hospital sería de muy mal gusto y esperar por él sería ya más propio de unos acosadores pervertidos que de unos compañeros preocupados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Aomine se sentó en el suelo.

—No sé —confesó Kuroko, sentándose a su lado—. Solo espero que Nijimura-senpai esté bien.

Entre que estaban agotados por motivos más que evidentes (no como Nijimura, que campaba por ahí tan fresco como una lechuga) y que no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con sus vidas, se quedaron ahí el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo Nijimura salía del hospital.

Eso sí, tan aplatanados estaban que tardaron en darse cuenta de que Nijimura _quizás_ podría verles.

De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

La cara de Nijimura estaba neutra, más bien tristona; reacción normal tras salir de un hospital. De pronto visualizó algo azul y rosa a unos veinte metros del hospital, tirados en el suelo como si los hubiesen abatido a balazo limpio. Eran Momoi y Aomine. Mirándole con pánico. Nijimura puso cara de circunstancias.

La curvatura de sus labios no deparaba nada bueno. Aunque para miedo, el que daban sus ojos. Aquello no era normal.

Los que iban a acabar en el hospital eran ellos tres. Siendo caballerosos, aunque no mucho, Aomine y Kuroko taparon a Momoi con su cuerpo. Ella debía huir y contar su historia.

—¡¿Qué cojones?! —Nijimura no vino corriendo, sino a una velocidad de tortuga que ya habrían agradecido ellos unos minutejos atrás—. ¡Ya decía yo que me estaban siguiendo!

—Hay una explicación —dijo Kuroko, cuya aparición hizo que Nijimura  se estremeciese.

—Soy todo oídos —Nijimura se puso de cuclillas tal y como lo haría un delincuente juvenil. Lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que hasta daba que pensar.

—Si es que ya te lo dijimos el otro día. —Momoi, con una habilidad que ya envidiaría Kise en su futuro como actor de películas de serie B, rompió a llorar. Eso sí, ni una lágrima le cayó—. ¡Estamos preocupados por ti!

Nijimura se quedó boquiabierto, más por el hecho de que hubiese una chica llorando ante él y no porque sus mocosillos estuviesen tan preocupados como para seguirle por la calle.

—Todos lo estamos —Kuroko sacó de la mochila los obsequios de los que no estaban allí: el calcetín de bebé, el maiubo medio aplastado y la cara de Kise en la peor chapa del mundo.

Entre el llanto falso de Momoi y la mano de Kuroko llena de basura, Nijimura llegó a la conclusión de que el único que le podría dar un razonamiento aceptable sería Aomine. Solo se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigos, dando a entender que los tres estaban en la misma onda.

—¿Pero qué me estáis dando? —Nijimura miró con especial asco la chapa y luego a tres mocosos con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Nijimura soltó un suspiro que duró, así sin cronometrar ni nada, horas. Se rascó el cogote, inquieto, y cerró los ojos para poner en orden las ideas.

—A ver, ¿Akashi os ha contado algo? —Saltaba a la vista que Nijimura no estaba para bromas.

—Solo dijo que tenías cosas de las que hacerte cargo —respondió Momoi todavía intentando dar pena.

Eso le sacó a Nijimura una microsonrisa que poco le duró.

—Ya sabía yo que Akashi no se iba a ir de la lengua… —contestó orgulloso—. A ver, tranquilos, no me voy a morir. Estoy bien.

—¿Entonces qué hacías en el hospital? —Aomine arrugó el ceño, cosa que le pasaría factura en un futuro no tan distante.

—Estaba visitando a mi padre —explicó, abandonando su pose de macarra y sentándose como una persona normal—. Lleva un tiempo enfermo, mi madre trabaja de sol a sol y mis hermanos son demasiado enanos como para valerse por sí mismos, por eso le dejé el puesto de capitán a Akashi y a veces salgo antes de tiempo. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, así que no os dije nada. Pero bueno, que tal y como iban las cosas, tarde o temprano Akashi iba a tomar el relevo. No lo está haciendo nada mal, ¿eh?

Nijimura apartó la mirada antes de decir aquello último. Por mucha fe que pudiese tener en Akashi, era obvio que verse reemplazado siempre iba a dejar un mal sabor de boca.

—Akashi-kun es un gran capitán —Kuroko se levantó del suelo como si hubiese recuperado las fuerzas. Nijimura se quedó ojiplático—, pero tú también lo eres. Y si algo sé, es que no son solo importantes para un equipo los jugadores que están en la cancha.

Kuroko le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Momoi, que se sonrojó mientras asentía con vigor. Un equipo sin mánagers estaría condenado al fracaso. Del mismo modo, era inconcebible que no hubiese gente apoyando desde el banquillo o incluso desde las gradas.

—¡Tetsu-kun tiene razón! Tú siempre has sido una fuente de inspiración para todos, ¿verdad, Aomine-kun?

A Aomine no se le daban bien los momentos entrañables. Si le servía de consuelo, a Nijimura tampoco.

—Cuando estoy jugando y te veo en el banquillo gritando, me motivo.

—Joder, Aomine, qué bonito. —Nijimura se empezó a reír y pasó el brazo por el hombro de Aomine. Miedo no, lo siguiente—. Era necesario que recalcaseis lo de que chupo banquillo, ¿no?

Los sudores que les entraron fueron más fríos que la mirada de Nijimura. No formaba parte de sus intenciones el hacer ver que el chico por el que se estaban preocupando era un fracasado.

—¡Que no, hombre! Lo que quise decir es que hasta cuando no haces nada, eres útil.

—No lo estás arreglando, Aomine-kun —Kuroko le propinó un codazo.

Pese a todo, la sinceridad torpe de Aomine le sacó una sonrisa pequeña, pero no por ello menos importante, a Nijimura.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —aseguró Nijimura con una sonrisilla—. Me gusta jugar, no os creáis que no, pero en el fondo me lo paso bien viendo cómo jugáis vosotros. No todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de ver a unos prodigios como vosotros en acción, ¿eh? Aunque tampoco os tienen que soportar, así que no sé hasta qué punto salgo ganando.

—Senpai… —dijo Momoi con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas.

—Pero no os penséis que esto es jauja. —Nijimura se levantó y puso los brazos en jarra, la pose amenazante por excelencia—. Sé que vuestras intenciones son buenas, pero ¿qué es eso de ir por ahí siguiendo a los demás? Oye, que todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestra intimidad.

Aomine y Momoi se pusieron en pie ante la mirada inquieta de Kuroko. Sabían que el castigo por sus travesuras iba a llegar de un momento a otro.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —exclamaron los tres al unísono, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡No os oigo!

—¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO, NIJIMURA-SENPAI!

Nijimura asintió satisfecho, aunque eso no le alejó de sus pretensiones de castigar físicamente a esos tres cotillas. Se lamió los labios. Acercó los dedos a la frente desprotegida de Aomine.

Eran unos mocosos, sí, y los valores que Teikou intentaba transmitir podían o no ser los más adecuados; pese a todo, esos tres metomentodos eran buenas personas.

—Caray, si es que no puedo enfadarme con vosotros —chasqueó la lengua y en vez de maltratar la frente de Aomine, le acarició la cabeza con esa poca dulzura que le caracterizaba. Aun así, Aomine supo verle el gustillo a esas caricias-masajes capilares de su excapitán.

También acarició las cabecitas de Kuroko y Momoi para demostrar que no tenía ningún tipo de favoritismo.

—Gracias por preocuparos por mí, supongo —dijo Nijimura—. Mañana tendré que agradecer también a Midorima, Murasakibara  y Kise por sus “regalos”. Bueno, y a Akashi por haberme guardado el secreto. Más os vale seguir el ejemplo, ¿eh?

—¡No te preocupes, senpai! No diremos nada de nada —aseguró Momoi.

—Así me gusta. En fin, os invitaría a tomar un helado o algo, pero tengo que volver a casa a preparar la cena. —Su mueca de pato no tardó en aparecer—. Tendría tiempo si tres que yo me sé no me hubiesen retenido aquí.

—Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo, ¡dínoslo! —Momoi se mostró firme, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Nijimura. Él estaba más acostumbrado a verla como una niña dulce y sonriente.

—Satsuki, si le ayudas tú, será él el que acabe en el hospital. 

—Miedo me dais los tres. —Nijimura resopló—. Lo dicho: gracias. Recordad que os debo un helado, ¿eh?

—Cosas así no se olvidan —aseguró Aomine con una sonrisilla.

Tal vez no estuviese de más admitir que los regalos de ciertos mocosos —incluida la chapa esa que hacía daño a la vista— le habían hecho feliz. Pensó, no sin un toque de amargura, que serían su amuleto de la fortuna cuando se fuese a Estados Unidos. Ya que estos diablillos no se habían olvidado de él, él tampoco quería olvidarlos a ellos por nada en el mundo. A fin de cuentas, hacía tiempo que nadie le hacía sonreír de aquella manera.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información: https://tulique.carrd.co/  
> Suelo subir fragmentos de fics a mi Ko-Fi, ¡podéis echarle un vistazo si queréis!


End file.
